Home agien time agien chapter 5
Home again time again chapter 5 (I don't own one piece) ()()()() “What” Zoro asked. Luffy then explain “ I run a pirate crew And I need people to sign up” Zoro then said “NO way pirates are despicable.” “So” Luffy said “everyone sees you as a evil bounty hanter.” “Society can give me any title it wants to” Zoro said. luffy then said as he walked away. “You are strange“ Zoro stopped him “Hey can you pick that up for me.” He Jestered to the stomped rice ball. “You are going to eat this, Because it is mostly a ball of mud” Luffy responded. Zoro Nodded his head yes and opened his mouth, luffy threw it in zoro’s mouth, He cough on the bites of dirt but ate the howl thing. Zoro then Said “tell that girl it was good” luffy just smiled. ()()()() Later Luffy and Coby were taking to the gril (Her name is Rinka) “Really.” Rinka said. Luffy then said “Yep every last grain of rice.” “I wonder if Zoro is as evil as I was told?” Coby said to himself “He is not!” Rinka yelled “He is good be case he got in to trouble for me.” Rinka explained how Hellmepo owned a pet wolf,that he used to terries the town zoro cut it up when it attacked her mom’s diner Hellmepo threatened to kill her and her mother, so Zoro and Hellmep made a deal if Zoro could survive a mouth tied on the cross up he would spare him her mother and Rinka. Luffy had herd it be for but it was still horibel. Luffy, Coby and Rinka ran in to Rinkas family diner after hering something crash. Hellmepo was demanding food as the waiters got his drink he said “that straw hat jerk after Zoro’s daed he is next.” Luffy walked of to Hellmepo and punched him. “You hit me, you relay hit me” Luffy was going to hit him again but stopped when he remembered how he became a marine captain. “My dad will kill you do you hare me.” Hellmepo said as he ran. Coby then asked why he would do that. Luffy responded “I have made up my mind, Zoro is joining my crew. ()()()() “I am grate” said a man in big char “yes sir you are indeed captain Morgan” Said a marine (Though he can think of a 100 reasons to prove him wrong) “Yet the tax’s are not as grate” Morgan said. “Sir the income is not that good.” Said the marian. “It is there respected that is not good” Morgan answered Just then hellmepo came running into the room and said. “daddy theirs a man that need’s to be killed, and I wanted it now” ()()()() Meanwhile Zoro was remembering his past how his beast fried that Was a swordswoman. she and her made a promise that one of them Was to be the beast swords master in the world. How she died by falling down the stares, and how he wields the blade of his fallen friend. Zoro was puled out of his thoughts when Luffy paired out of no ware and said “Zoro you are a man who wants to be the beast.” Zoro was startled that he new that and he asked “How did you Know” Luffy then said “everyone wants to be the beast at something” Zoro saw that he had a sword on his belt, a famous one to Zoro asked “where he got that” Luffy smiled and told him that his blade was said to be able to hunt demons and inflicted pain on those that heart others. Luffy then asked. “were are your swords” zoro said “that the capitens idot son took them” Luffy said with a smilel “I go get them and if you what them back you will have to join my crew.” Zoro then yelled “That is black mail!” as Luffy ran to the base. Category:Home agien time agien Category:Fanfic